


The Harness Harnesses Him

by Anonymania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And probably physically too, Besides this one, Cause I didn't have any ideas that I could get done quick, It's a bunch of odd descriptions, Mental Instability, Sigma falls apart mentally, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymania/pseuds/Anonymania
Summary: Explore Sigma's unique thought processes and mental deterioration though the first person limited view of the man himself, along with some text pulled from one of the experimental files written about him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Harness Harnesses Him

"What is it... That melody... it's playing... the melody," Siebren mumbled to himself, eyes wide yet seeing nothing. That's who he was now. Siebren. That's who he used to be.

Ever since that day... was it earlier today? Or was it tomorrow. Nothing makes sense. He felt the tearing of skin and the healing of bones. He heard nothing and everything: the alarms, the screaming, the crashing, and the singing of the universe into his ear. He could see sound and hear colors and feel the pull of gravity like never before as he stayed, staring at the nothing and everything he <strike>harnessed</strike> in his hands.

Now...

"Who are you all? Why am I being imprisoned? What did I do... what did I do? Where is that noise... coming from..."

He heard the sound of orange as the tough fabric rubbed against him. He felt the noises around him shake his very core. He couldn't breathe.

He blinked.

Padded walls surrounded him.

A bright light hung over his face.

<strike> Days and centuries and months </strike>passed.

During the <strike>first weeks months days</strike> of his confinement, Siebren showed fear and confusion. He wanted to know what happened and what was that beautiful melody...?

Dr. De Kuiper raved at the scientists, spouting patterns and formulas, theories, laws, and tendencies.

Siebren asked for forgiveness and cried when they locked him in.

Padded walls surrounded him.

Clean, pristine walls surrounded him, and he could feel the table beneath him.

Padded walls surrounded him again.

He could never remember enough to piece together. Bits and pieces came together like a picture-less puzzle. There was no reference, just intuition. Just feelings. Just colors.

Grey was the walls.

Grey was his blood. Grey was the color of the <strike>universe</strike>. Grey was the doctors. Grey was the memories.

**Subject: SIGMA.** _Confined for gravitational anomalies and severe psychological damage. Gravitational fluctuations cause objects to move around him. In rare cases, it appears that he is able to manipulate their limited movements to his own will if he is behaving violently. - - - **Demonstrates occasional violence - not to be overlooked.** Heavy doses of unlisted anesthetics keep violence and general activity down. Gravitational fluctuations are prevalent - but minor- when subject is in an unconscious state. _

**TEST 6:** _ Ten objects of varying weights were placed in the room with Subject: SIGMA. Objects were dull and soft to prevent accidental injury and blunt trauma. Subject: SIGMA was injected with a 40 MME dosage of an unlisted anesthetic with a level of high resistance. Subject demonstrated behavior typical to himself, asking for the reason for his imprisonment, and questioning the origin of an unknown "melody," seemingly a auditory hallucination resembling a classical piano composure. 00:10:23 until full unconsciousness. After 01:05:56, the objects ranging from half a kilogram to one kilogram began to "float." Full explanation unknown. 01:17:44, objects ranging from one kilogram to five kilograms began to "float" approximately one meter above the ground. Objects began to circle Subject: SIGMA at approximately 0.002 km/s (6 km/h). All calculations remained constant until 01:45:03, when all objects simultaneously fell. It is believed that this is when Subject: SIGMA reached the REM stage. No further gravitational fluctuations or odd behavior were observed._

"That melody..." he whispered. The noise around him resembled the smudge of graphite on paper. He heard it, but could not listen. There was static in his ears and piano in his brain. What is that? He swears he's heard it before. He knows he has. He sits for several <strike>minutes seconds years hours.</strike> Suddenly he can listen.

Sirens. Alarms blaring. Just like that day... He loses his breath and looks around, everything still a blur. How <strike>long</strike> has he been physically confined? How long has he been asleep? <strike>How long how long how long?</strike> The sounds were all too familiar, he heard he sound of red. The red derived from the blaring, the arterial blood, the shotgun shells, the visors. He could hear them approaching and see their footsteps in his mind. His hands shook - that's all that was free enough to move. Free... <strike>Freedom</strike> was an illusion. Confinement. His hands were unconfined, not free. No, no, we were never free from the never-ending grasp of the universe and the tragic melody that is sung into his unknowing all-knowing ears.

"Freedom..." Siebren whispered. He felt the door get kicked down and he was asleep within <strike>minutes hours seconds.</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and procrastinating school work and got sudden inspiration to write for Sigma! The best Talon boy! (Reaper still my fav though.) But I didn't have a plot in mind so I decided to just write what came to mind while watching the cinematic trailer for his release a few times and listening the the extended melody (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vu5QKJ8PW4).  
I probably will not continue this any more but if it gets some feedback, then I will provide descriptions of what was written in Sigma's files, along with some headcanon tests he had to go through.


End file.
